staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
01 Listopada 2008
79px 05:30 Zaopiekuj się mną - odc. 41, Zaproszenia (Watch Over Me ep. 41, Invitations); serial kraj prod.Argentyna (2006) 06:15 Savannah - odc. 33 (Savannah ep. 33); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1996) 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Zaczarowane baletki (Ballet Shoes) 84'; film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 09:45 Ziarno; magazyn 10:15 Siódme niebo, ser. IX - Z żalem zawiadamiamy, odc. 7 (Regret to inform); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 11:05 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 5/18 - Ostatnia szansa - txt.str.777; serial TVP 12:05 Koncert, jakiego nie będzie... 44' 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Piosenki Jonasza Kofty śpiewa Michał Bajor; koncert 13:40 Niepokonany Seabiscuit (Seabiscuit) - txt.str.777 134'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2003) 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4068; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4069; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Miłość z marzeń (To Gillian on her 37th Birthday) - txt.str.777 88'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1996) 19:00 Wieczorynka - Syn gwiazd; film animowany 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 19:55 Pogoda 20:05 Hit na sobotę - Zielona mila (Green Mile, The) - txt.str.777 180'; film psychologiczny kraj prod.USA (1999) 23:15 Dotyk przeznaczenia (The Gift) - txt.str.777 107'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2000) 01:05 Ogień (Nature Unleashed: Fire) 86'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Kanada, Wielka Brytania (2004) 02:35 Zakończenie dnia 79px 05:35 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy 06:05 Dwójka Dzieciom - Plecak pełen przygód - odc. 10/13 (.); serial kraj prod.Polska, Finlandia, Niemcy (1993) 06:30 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 07:00 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów 07:25 Poezja łączy ludzi - "Kot w pustym mieszkaniu" (Wisława Szymborska) 07:35 M jak miłość - odc. 611; serial TVP 08:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 160 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 161 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 343 Bracia; serial TVP 10:20 Tom i Huck (Tom and Huck) - txt.str.777 88'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1995) 11:55 Gwiazdy w południe - Stambuł (Istanbul) 80'; film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (1957) 13:25 Cmentarze świata - Paryż (Dead art. Paris) 27'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1566 - txt str.777; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 984 Kolacja dla głupca; telenowela TVP 14:55 Czas honoru - bohaterowie - Maria; felieton 15:00 E. T. (E. T. , The Extra Terrestial, 20th Anniversary Edition) 114'; film science fiction kraj prod.USA (1982) 17:05 Pejzaż bez Ciebie - Anna Jantar ; koncert 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 18:58 Pogoda 19:05 Pejzaż bez Ciebie (1) Grzegorz Ciechowski; widowisko muzyczne 20:05 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 4/8 - txt str.777; serial komediowy TVP 20:45 Pejzaż bez Ciebie (2) Grzegorz Ciechowski; widowisko muzyczne 21:20 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Arsene Lupin (Arsene Lupin) - txt.str.777 125'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Francja, Hiszpania, Włochy (2004) 23:25 Słowo na niedzielę 23:35 Rzym - odc. 9 (Rome, s. 1 ep. 109); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 00:30 Panorama 00:50 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Historia Roxanne (Roxanne - The Prize Pulitzer) 91'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1989) 02:25 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Na własne ryzyko (Living in peril) 88'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1997) 03:55 Zakończenie dnia 79px 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:37 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:39 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:10 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:50 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:56 Dach nad głową; magazyn; STEREO 10:12 Sposób na zdrowie; magazyn; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:47 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 11:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 11:45 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 11:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:53 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 12:00 Telenowyny; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:46 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:55 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 13:03 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Ostatni lot; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:48 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:01 Oblicza Armii; magazyn; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:49 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Męska przygoda; magazyn; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 15:43 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 15:47 Oblicza Armii - Wspomnienia o poległych na misjach żołnierzach; magazyn; STEREO 16:02 Tygodnik Polski; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 17:35 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:02 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:57 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:02 Zależni Nie - Zależni; magazyn; STEREO 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 22:57 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 23:02 Oblicza Armii; magazyn; STEREO 23:30 Dach nad głową; magazyn; STEREO 23:45 Sposób na zdrowie; magazyn; STEREO 00:01 Męska przygoda; magazyn; STEREO 00:28 Zależni Nie - Zależni; magazyn; STEREO 00:53 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:22 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:37 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:58 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 02:23 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 02:27 Zakończenie dnia 79px 5:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:15 Kapitan Flamingo - odc. 9, serial animowany, Kanada 2006 6:40 Yin Yang Yo! - odc. 8, serial animowany, USA 2006 7:10 Przygody w siodle - odc. 1, Australia 2001 7:35 Przygody w siodle - odc. 2, Australia 2001 8:10 Hugo - program dla dzieci 8:40 Franklin i skarb jeziora - film animowany, Kanada, Francja 2006 10:15 102 dalmatyńczyki - film przygodowy, USA 2000 12:20 Ostatnie wakacje - komedia, USA 2006 14:40 Za wcześnie umierać - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1991 17:00 Formuła 1 - Grand Prix Brazylii - sesja kwalifikacyjna 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 782, Polska 2008 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Na kocią łapę - odc. 19, Polska 2008 20:00 Przyczajony tygrys, ukryty smok - film przygodowy, Tajwan, Chiny, USA, Hongkong 2000 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 22:35 Spacer w chmurach - melodramat, USA, Meksyk 1995 0:45 Oczy ognia - horror, USA 1983 2:30 Ale kasa - teleturniej 3:30 Tajemnice losu Polska 2008 4:30 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy 5:00 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy 5:15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 79px 5:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:55 Telesklep - magazyn 8:00 Turbo Ring - teleturniej, Polska 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 10:55 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - magazyn kulinarny 11:30 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1027-1030, Polska 2008 13:20 Maverick - western komediowy, USA 1994 15:50 Córka prezydenta - komedia romantyczna, USA 2004 18:00 Milionerzy - teleturniej, Polska 2008 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Egzekutor - film sensacyjny, USA 1996 22:20 Odwet - film sensacyjny, USA, Niemcy 2003 0:30 Rodzina w potrzasku - film sensacyjny, USA 2002 2:20 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 2:40 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe 79px 5:35 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 6:00 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła - magazyn filmowy 6:30 VIP - program kulturalny 7:00 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 7:30 Gram.Tv - program rozrywkowy 8:00 Beverly Hills 90210 - odc. 10, USA 1992 9:00 Niekończąca się opowieść - odc. 1/4, Kanada 2001 11:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 12:00 Gram.Tv - program rozrywkowy 12:30 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13:00 VIP - program kulturalny 14:00 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła - magazyn filmowy 14:20 Zaginiony grób Jezusa - film dokumentalny, USA, Kanada 2007 16:55 Kłamczuch - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 17:55 4 Discovery - Pogromcy mitów - film dokumentalny, USA 2005 19:00 Galileo - odc. 63, program popularnonaukowy 20:00 Stalowe magnolie - komediodramat, USA 1989 22:30 Istne Szaleństwo - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 23:30 Nocne plemię - horror sf, USA 1990 1:40 Skrzydła - odc. 22, serial komediowy, USA 1991-1992 2:10 Pakt z diabłem - horror, Kanada 2001 3:45 UB40 - live at Montreux - koncert 4:45 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda - magazyn informacyjny 5:20 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 5:30 Zakończenie programu 79px 06:00 Plebania - odc. 1150; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Plebania - odc. 1151; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Plebania - odc. 1152; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Plebania - odc. 1153; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Plebania - odc. 1154; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy; STEREO 08:30 Porozmawiaj z... - Sześćdziesiąt lat później ?; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:05 Kołyma ... na dnie życia; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Magiczne drzewo - odc. 7 - Para; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:45 Gdzie przyszłość przeszłości czapkuje; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Smak tradycji - Wszystkich świętych; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Notacje - Gustaw Holoubek. Dziady; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (56) - Kastom; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 963* - Były poseł; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Warmia i Mazury - na jesień; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:00 Polska dobrze smakuje - Chceme le so zażec - tabaka w rogu; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Andrzej Wajda ogląda Popiół i diament; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 13:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 337 Nieuchronne rozstania; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Hanna Kościa (Londyn - Wielka Brytania); felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Dzika Polska - Wyspy małych czyściochów; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Hotel Pod Żyrafą i Nosorożcem - odc. 8/13 - George; serial; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:45 Nie płacz, kiedy odjadę... (Wanda Sieradzka - de Ruig); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 A czego tu się bać?; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 Smak tradycji - Wszystkich świętych; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 M jak miłość - odc. 593; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Król Maciuś Pierwszy, seria I - odc. 8 - Królewska korespondencja (Le petit Roi Macius, Courrier Royal ep. 8) kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport; STEREO 19:55 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Ranczo - odc. 33* - Sprawca; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Kto nigdy nie żył... 98'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Andrzej Seweryn; wyk.:Michał Żebrowski, Joanna Sydor, Robert Janowski, Stefan Burczyk, Joanna Liszowska, Wojciech Mecwaldowski, Piotr Szczepanik; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 300 % normy - odc. 13; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 300 % normy - odc. 14; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Koncert, jakiego nie będzie...; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 M jak miłość - odc. 593; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Król Maciuś Pierwszy, seria I - odc. 8 - Królewska korespondencja (Le petit Roi Macius, Courrier Royal ep. 8) kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Ranczo - odc. 33* - Sprawca; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 A czego tu się bać?; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Notacje - Alina Janowska. Już byłam u Pana Boga; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 963* - Były poseł; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Kto nigdy nie żył... 98'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Andrzej Seweryn; wyk.:Michał Żebrowski, Joanna Sydor, Robert Janowski, Stefan Burczyk, Joanna Liszowska, Wojciech Mecwaldowski, Piotr Szczepanik; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia 79px 6:00 Łowca krokodyli - film przygodowy, USA, Australia 2002 7:30 W stronę domu - komedia, Chiny, Hongkong 2007 9:10 Kiedy Harry poznał Sally - komedia romantyczna, USA 1989 10:45 Podatek od wygranej - komediodramat, Hiszpania 2007 12:15 Wtajemniczenie Sary - horror, USA 2006 13:35 Rachelo, Rachelo - melodramat, USA 1968 15:15 Mój przyjaciel - komediodramat, Niemcy 2006 16:40 Łowca krokodyli - film przygodowy, USA, Australia 2002 18:10 Parszywe dranie - komedia, USA 1988 20:00 Sobotnia premiera - Alpha Dog - dramat kryminalny, USA 2006 21:55 Powódź - film sensacyjny, USA, Wielka Brytania, Dania, Francja, Japonia, Nowa Zelandia 1998 23:30 Miasteczko South Park 00:50 Dystans - thriller, Hiszpania 2006 2:40 Ekipa wyrzutków - thriller, USA 1999 4:15 Odgrobadogroba - komediodramat, Chorwacja, Słowenia 2005 79px * 06:10Fiction Incantesimo * 06:30Sabato & Domenica * 09:25Settegiorni * 10:15Aprirai * 10:25Appuntamento al cinema * -Che tempo fa * 10:30A sua immagine * 10:55Santa Messa dalla Chiesa S. Maria Assunta * 12:00Recita dell'Angelus * 12:20La prova del cuoco * 13:30Tg1 * 14:00Easy Driver * 14:30Lineablu * 16:15Dreams Road * 17:00Tg1 * -Che tempo fa * 17:10A sua immagine * 17:40Tg1 L.i.s. * 17:45Passaggio a Nord-Ovest * 18:50L'Eredità * 20:00Tg1 * 20:30Tg Sport * 20:35Affari Tuoi * 21:30Volami nel cuore * 23:50Tg1 * 23:55Applausi * 00:25Tg1 * 00:35Che tempo fa * 00:40Appuntamento al cinema * 00:45Sabato Club * -Film Per favore, non mordermi sul collo * 02:30RAINOTTE * -Pioggia Sporca * 03:00Film Quiz Show * 05:10Superstar * 05:50Agenzia RiparaTorti 79px * 06:10Tg2 Sì Viaggiare * 06:20L'avvocato Risponde * 06:30Inconscio e Magia * 06:45Mattina in famiglia * 07:00Tg2 * 08:00Tg2 * 09:00Tg2 * 09:30Tg2-mattina L.i.s. * -Meteo 2 * 10:00Tg2 * 10:15Sulla via di Damasco * 10:45Quello che * 11:25Aprirai * 11:35Mezzogiorno in famiglia * 13:00Tg2 * 13:25Dribbling * 14:00Scalo 76 * 16:30Automobilismo: Gran Premio del Brasile di Formula 1 * -Pit Lane * 17:00Qualifiche * 18:15Tg 2 * -Meteo 2 * 18:25Telefilm The District * 19:10L'isola dei famosi - La settimana * 19:35L'isola dei famosi * 20:05Piloti * 20:30Tg2 * 21:05Telefilm Cold Case Delitti irrisolti * 22:40Sabato Sprint * 23:20Tg2 * 23:30Tg2 - Dossier * -Tg2 - Storie * -Tg2 Mizar * -Tg2 Motori * 01:50L'isola dei famosi * 02:25Meteo 2 * 02:30Appuntamento al cinema * 02:40RAINOTTE * -Il mio 68 * 02:55Il Caffè * 03:20TG2 Mizar * 03:55Cercando Cercando * 04:15NET.T.UN.O. - Network per l'Università Ovunque Diritto Internazionale * 05:00Comunicazione e persuasione * 05:45Quarto Potere * 05:50Videocomic 79px * 07:00Bear nella grande casa blu * -DragoJane e il drago * 08:00Il videogiornale del Fantabosco * 08:45Fiction Il mondo di Stefi * 09:00RaiEdu - Cult Book * 09:30RaiEdu - La Storia siamo noi * 10:30RaiEdu-Art News * 11:00Tgr I Nostri Soldi * 11:15Tgr Estovest * 11:30Tgr Levante * 11:45Tgr Italia Agricoltura * 12:00Rai Sport Notizie * -Meteo 3 * 12:25Tgr Il Settimanale * 12:55Tgr Bellitalia * 13:20Tgr Mediterraneo * -Appuntamento al cinema * 14:00Tg Regione * -Tg Regione Meteo * 14:20Tg3 * -Tg3 Pixel * -Meteo 3 * 14:50Tgr Ambiente Italia * 15:50Tg3 Flash L.i.s. * 15:55Sabato Sport * -Rugby: campionato italiano Super 10 * 16:45Pallanuoto maschile: campionato italiano Lazio - Catania * 17:50Maratona di New York * 18:1090' Minuto Serie B * 18:55Meteo 3 * 19:00Tg3 * 19:30Tg Regione * -Tg Regione Meteo * 20:00Blob * 20:10Che tempo che fa * 21:30Ulisse: il piacere della scoperta * 23:20Tg3 * 23:35Tg Regione * 23:40Un giorno in Pretura * 00:40Meteo 3 * 00:45Tg3 * 00:55Tg3 Agenda Del Mondo * 01:10Tg3 Sabato Notte * 01:25Appuntamento al cinema * 01:35RAINOTTE * -Fuori orario. Cose (mai) viste * -FILM-Rapporti di classe * -FILM-Il cavaliere della liberta` * -Dibattito Elettorale Nixon-Kennedy Del 1960 (2) 79px 06:00 PRIMA PAGINA 07:55 TRAFFICO 07:57 METEO 5 08:00 TG5 - MATTINA 08:50 LOGGIONE 09:30 AMICI LIBRI 10:00 SPECIALE TG5 -- LA CORSA DEI SANTI 11:00 MAURIZIO COSTANZO SHOW 13:00 TG5 13:39 METEO 5 13:40 SUPERMERCATO -- SITO DOLCE SITO 14:10 AMICI 15:30 VERISSIMO - TUTTI I COLORI DELLA CRONACA 18:50 CHI VUOL ESSERE MILIONARIO 20:00 TG5 20:30 METEO 5 20:31 STRISCIA LA NOTIZIA - LA VOCE DELLA SUPPLENZA 21:10 C'E' POSTA PER TE 00:30 NONSOLOMODA - globish news 01:10 TG5 - NOTTE 01:40 METEO 5 01:41 STRISCIA LA NOTIZIA 02:13 MEDIA SHOPPING 02:26 HITCHED - SENZA VIA DI SCAMPO - 1 TEMPO 03:26 TGCOM 03:27 HITCHED - SENZA VIA DI SCAMPO - 2 TEMPO 04:17 MEDIA SHOPPING 04:29 TG5 -NOTTE 04:59 METEO 5 05:00 OTTO SOTTO UN TETTO -- MOSSE SBAGLIATE 05:27 TRE MINUTI CON MEDIA SHOPPING 05:30 TG5 -NOTTE 05:59 METEO 5 79px 06:00 COLLEGE -- LA MACCHINA DEL COLONNELLO 06:50 TRE MINUTI CON MEDIASHOPPING 06:55 TEODORO E L'INVENZIONE CHE NON VA -- TRAPPOLA PER TOPI 07:10 GARFIELD E I SUOI AMICI -- MUSCOLI NON SONO TUTTO/ VIETATO COMPRARE 07:25 I PUFFI -- IL PUFFO DEBOLINO 07:35 BABY LOONEY TUNES -- EVVIVA LA SCUOLA 07:50 TOM & JERRY KIDS -- OMBRA DEL DESERTO/MCLUPENSTEIN 08:05 MAGIC SPORT 2 -- SOGNANDO LA COPPA DEL BOSCO 08:20 BRATZ -- LA FORZA DELL'AMICIZIA 08:35 IMBARCHIAMOCI IN UN GRANDE VIAGGIO -- GENGIS KHAN 09:05 MERMAID MELODY PRINCIPESSE SIRENE -- APPRENDISTA INDOVINA 09:35 IL LABORATORIO DI DEXTER -- W GLI ANNI VERDI 09:50 TRANSFORMERS -- UN'ESPLOSIONE DAL PASSATO 10:15 YU-GI-OH GX -- IL LADRO DI CARTE 10:40 BERNARD 10:45 UNA PUPA IN LIBRERIA -- PAROLE D'AMORE 11:20 V.I.P. -- CORRI, VAL, CORRI 12:25 STUDIO APERTO 12:58 METEO 13:00 STUDIO SPORT 13:35 TGCOM 13:37 LA TALPA - IL MEGLIO DI 14:10 TRE MINUTI CON MEDIA SHOPPING 14:15 DRAGON-LA STORIA DI BRUCE LEE - 1 TEMPO 15:12 TGCOM 15:15 METEO 15:17 DRAGON-LA STORIA DI BRUCE LEE - 2 TEMPO 16:45 BEETHOVEN 4 - 1 TEMPO 17:42 TGCOM 17:45 METEO 17:47 BEETHOVEN 4 - 2 TEMPO 18:30 STUDIO APERTO 18:58 METEO 19:00 TRE MINUTI CON MEDIA SHOPPING 19:05 BARBIE E IL CASTELLO DI DIAMANTI - 1 TEMPO 19:34 TGCOM 19:37 METEO 19:39 BARBIE E IL CASTELLO DI DIAMANTI - 2 TEMPO 20:40 HARRY POTTER E LA PIETRA FILOSOFALE - 1 TEMPO 21:56 TGCOM 21:59 METEO 22:01 HARRY POTTER E LA PIETRA FILOSOFALE - 2 TEMPO 23:40 8 MM 2 - INFERNO DI VELLUTO - 1 TEMPO 00:21 TGCOM 00:24 METEO 00:26 8 MM 2 - INFERNO DI VELLUTO - 2 TEMPO 01:40 STUDIO SPORT 02:00 TRE MINUTI CON MEDIA SHOPPING 02:10 SHOPPING BY NIGHT 02:30 MARATONA: "UN PO' PIU' A SUD" -- SUD - 1 TEMPO 03:05 TGCOM 03:08 METEO 03:10 MARATONA: "UN PO' PIU' A SUD" -- SUD - 2 TEMPO 03:55 MARATONA: "UN PO' PIU' A SUD" -- BESAME MUCHO - 1 TEMPO 04:57 TGCOM 05:00 METEO 05:02 MARATONA: "UN PO' PIU' A SUD" -- BESAME MUCHO - 2 TEMPO 05:35 STUDIO SPORT 79px 06:00 TG4 - RASSEGNA STAMPA 06:15 VITA DA STREGA -- SAMANTHA E LA TORRE DI PISA 06:45 MEDIA SHOPPING 07:00 MEDIA SHOPPING 07:15 TRE MINUTI CON MEDIA SHOPPING 07:20 LE STAGIONI DEL CUORE - 5 puntata 09:30 VIVERE MEGLIO 11:00 ANTEPRIMA CUOCHI SENZA FRONTIERE 11:10 CUOCHI SENZA FRONTIERE 11:30 TG4 - TELEGIORNALE 11:38 VIE D'ITALIA - NOTIZIE SUL TRAFFICO 11:40 CUOCHI SENZA FRONTIERE 12:40 PIANETA MARE 13:30 TG4 - TELEGIORNALE 13:54 METEO 13:58 TG4 - TELEGIORNALE 14:00 FORUM: SESSIONE POMERIDIANA DEL SABATO 15:00 PERRY MASON -- L'OSPITE D'ONORE - 1 TEMPO (*) 15:48 TGCOM 15:51 METEO 15:53 PERRY MASON -- L' OSPITE D'ONORE - 2 TEMPO (*) 17:00 MONK -- IL SIG. MONK E L'ALTER EGO 18:00 IL GRANDE SQUALO BIANCO 18:55 TG4 - TELEGIORNALE 19:19 METEO 19:23 TG4 - TELEGIORNALE 19:35 WALKER TEXAS RANGER -- LINEA DI FUOCO 20:25 WALKER TEXAS RANGER -- FINCHE' MORTE NON CI SEPARI 21:15 ASSASSINS - 1 TEMPO 22:40 TGCOM 22:43 METEO 22:45 ASSASSINS - 2 TEMPO 23:50 GUIDA AL CAMPIONATO 00:35 SIPARIO NOTTE 01:35 TG4 - RASSEGNA STAMPA 01:50 IERI E OGGI IN TV SPECIAL POPCORN 1980 - VOLUME 13 - 1 TEMPO 02:46 TRE MINUTI CON MEDIA SHOPPING 02:51 IERI E OGGI IN TV SPECIAL POPCORN 1980 - VOLUME 13 - 2 TEMPO 03:05 MEDIA SHOPPING 03:20 MORESQUE, OBIETTIVO ALLUCINANTE - 1 TEMPO 04:10 TGCOM 04:13 METEO 04:16 MORESQUE, OBIETTIVO ALLUCINANTE - 2 TEMPO 05:00 TERRA NOSTRA 2-LA SPERANZA Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rai Uno z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rai Due z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rai Tre z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canale 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Italia 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rete 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku